


赫海 PWP 10題 01.誘惑

by Moonlight0404



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight0404/pseuds/Moonlight0404





	赫海 PWP 10題 01.誘惑

現實向/PWP/OCC預警

最近進入冬眠狀態的李東海正在李赫宰的床上睡覺  
‘東嘿啊’ 李赫宰揉著李東海的頭髮  
‘嗯啊..赫？’  
‘我要去錄影了，你繼續睡吧’ 因為突然睜眼，室內的光刺的眼睛不舒服，李東海眨了眨眼，手抱上了李赫宰的脖子 ‘bobo’李東海嘟嘴

李赫宰含著李東海的唇，輕舔著李東海的唇瓣  
‘嗯嗚..’ 在李東海張開嘴的時候，李赫宰的舌頭直接伸進李東海的嘴裡，他用舌頭舔了一遍李東海的牙齒，然後用力吸含著李東海的舌面，彷彿是要把李東海的舌頭吸進自己口腔一般，然後含舔著李東海的舌尖，在離開他的唇瓣時拉出了一條細長的口水絲，李東海伸出了舌頭，舔上了李赫宰的舌頭，一口吸掉口水  
‘嘿嘿是壞孩子，怎麼辦，我現在好想吃掉你，可是我沒有時間了’ 李東海露出了貓咪微笑，伸手摸上了李赫宰的褲襠

‘赫的這裡好熱啊..’ 拉下李赫宰褲子，手隔著內褲上下擼著李赫宰的陰莖  
‘壞孩子來幫爸爸摸摸’ 李東海由下往上看著李赫宰，一把把李赫宰的內褲拉下  
‘啊！李東嘿’ 李東海一手握住李赫宰的肉棒上下擼著，一手拇指沿著馬眼不斷地畫圈  
‘嗚啊..赫宰爸爸不喜歡東嘿這麼做嗎’ 李赫宰聽見李東海的話，肉棒漲的更大了  
‘爸爸不喜歡這樣的話..’ 李東海先是對李赫宰一笑，便翹起屁股低下身子含著了李赫宰的龜頭，他的舌頭來回舔著龜頭上的馬眼，一手繼續擼著肉棒一手來回交換的摸著肉柱下的兩顆睪丸  
‘嗚啊..東嘿’ 李赫宰的手撫著李東海的頭髮，把遮住他眼睛的頭髮移至到耳後‘我的東嘿真漂亮..好想操死你，把精液都射進你的肚子裡，讓壞孩子幫爸爸生孩子’

‘嗚啊、嗚..’ 聽著李赫宰不斷說著的淫穢的話，李東海的肉棒也挺了起來，他停下了動作，把手伸進褲子裡，握住自己的肉棒上下擼著，一口把李赫宰的肉棒含進嘴裡，直到龜頭抵到了喉嚨，上下吞吐著李赫宰的肉棒

‘嗚噢..壞孩子就是壞孩子，沒有爸爸的允許怎麼可以自己玩自己的小雞雞呢，爸爸要懲罰你’ 李赫宰一把抓住了李東海的頭髮，開始在李東海嘴裡抽插著  
‘嗚嗯、嗯嗯嗯..’ 因為李赫宰的抽插每一下都頂到喉嚨，李東海非常不舒服的含著李赫宰的大肉棒，卻又因為李赫宰的味道而覺得身體更加的燥熱，他上下搖晃著自己的腰，讓挺翹的屁股不斷的晃動著，一手握著自己的肉棒上下擼著，一手不斷的刺激馬眼，馬眼溢出的液體弄濕了他的手跟褲子

‘東嘿啊..要去了..爸爸要餵壞孩子喝牛奶啊啊..啊嗯’ 李赫宰說完便加快抽插的速度，在抽插20幾次之後把精液射進了李東海的嘴裡，同時李東海的肉棒也射滿了他的手掌，李東海因為高潮而趴了下來，李赫宰的肉棒從他的口中落了出來，馬眼處還有一些精液流了下來，李赫宰握住肉棒，把肉棒送到李東海嘴邊

‘東嘿啊，乖孩子，不要浪費牛奶了’ 李東海張開了嘴，嘴裡的精液還沒吞下，他看了李赫宰一眼，李赫宰也看見了他嘴裡的精液，李東海突然一個微笑，把精液吞了下去，然後伸出了舌頭舔著李赫宰肉棒，直到肉棒乾乾淨淨一點精液都沒有  
李東海抽出了充滿自己精液的手，在床上跪了起來  
李赫宰拉過了他的手，把他的精液舔乾淨，李東海笑著摟著李赫宰的脖子，彼此交換了一個纏綿而情色的吻，直到李赫宰的電話響起  
‘昌洙讓我快點下去，不然要遲到了’ 李赫宰掛掉電話，摸摸李東海的頭  
李東海露出了貓咪微笑，用力的抱著李赫宰，讓彼此的身體緊緊地貼住

‘爸爸好好上班，壞孩子等你回來餵我下面的嘴喝牛奶，啾～’


End file.
